


A Letter and a Question

by butraura



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, a letter, amy loves jake, i dont know how to tag things srry, idk - Freeform, jake loves amy, obviously, proposal, terry loves weddings, the proposal we need as a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butraura/pseuds/butraura
Summary: The proposal I've been crying about for the last week because I desperately need one so I made one up to satisfy my Peraltiago-Trash self because they own my entire life. The entire story is the proposal that's why it's short ok.





	A Letter and a Question

Amy gets to work one sunny morning early as usual, but no one is around. She dismisses it and makes herself a coffee in the bullpen kitchen and leans against the counter lazily, stirring the sugar in her drink.

She wonders where Jake is. He was out of the house before she even woke up this morning which is strange for him. She doesn’t see him around the building. She sips her drink slowly and when she sees it’s five minutes to 9 o’clock, she takes her stuff over to her desk to get ready for her shift. As she’s dipping her coat in her chair, she notices an envelope addressed to her in Jake’s writing and she’s suddenly very nervous.  
  
She sits down and opens it cautiously to reveal a long letter and she’s scared.

_Dear Amy,_  
  
_Let me start this whole ordeal by saying that I love you. I want you to remember that while you put up with this letter which will likely be like, riddled with spelling mistakes and MORE than likely coupled with grammatical errors._  
  
_You came into my life eight years ago when you transferred from the 6-1, and I didn’t know it then, but you were the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my entire life. When I wake up every day and I see you asleep next to me I have to double take because I honestly cannot believe you love me and want to sleep next to me at all because I’m really not the calmest guy to sleep with. I snore a little and if I eat potato chips before bed sometimes I toss and turn until the heartburn forces me awake._  
  
_And I know that I’m not the most mature person. I mean I’m sure Teddy and Gabe and every other guy you’ve ever dated were so polite and proper it makes me looks like an infant playing with spaghetti sauce like I truly am a MESS some days but you love me anyway and I could never fully thank you for that. But you’re the reason that I iron my ties and know who Neil DeGrasse Tyson is. You’re the reason I read the entire Harry Potter series in a month. You’re the reason I’ve taken a giant chunk out of my debt to credit card companies because you’ve helped me better manage my finances._  
  
_You’re the reason I think that maybe I’ll be a good husband someday. I never thought I’d be worth the time. I guess I just thought that since my dad was a cheating, leaving crap bag, that I would be, too. I guess that remains to be seen. But - because of you I think I’ll stay. Because you’ve made me want to be my best self for me and for you. When I go home after long days at the precinct I smile before I even walk in the door because I know you’re there waiting for me._  
  
_When I was in prison the only thing that kept me going was you. The only reason I survived was because I knew that eventually I would hold you in my arms again and I wouldn’t HAVE to let go. We wouldn’t be on a time limit. I could hold you for the rest of our lives._  
  
_I can’t imagine going another day without saying this to you. Because it’s all I am. YOU’RE all I am. And that might sound weird I know, but you inspire me to be the best cop I can be and the best friend and the best partner because you are all those things and more, like a bad-ass, binder-loving, folder-filing, trivia-owning, hot as hell woman and a boss and a queen and the love of my life. You make me weak in the knees but somehow stronger than I’ve ever been and I don’t know how you do it but when you smile I feel high and I can’t describe it. You’re silly and fun-loving and you’re a sucker for mirror-back buttons and label-makers and if I knew how to use those damn things I would have made you your own label that read “best girlfriend ever xoxo” and you probably would have hated it but it would have been super funny and I think I’m rambling at this point but there aren’t enough words in the English language to fully illustrate how deeply I love you and unfortunately I don’t know another language to even try to go down that path but I do, Amy, I love you with my entire heart. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. I don’t know if that was right but I hope it was. I asked Rosa for help but we both know she has a history of messing with me with that sort of thing but yeah you get my point hopefully._  
  
_Anyway, when you’re done making sense of this mumbo-jumbo, come out to the roof._

_  
_Amy looks out on the roof and sees no one at first. Confused, she stands up, her hands shaking but holding the paper for dear life and wipes her eyes of the tears that formed. She hesitantly takes a step towards the window and pauses to take a deep breath. She neatly folds the paper and slides it inside an inner pocket of her jacket.  


She slowly, carefully, opens the door to the brisk wind and she finds Jake kneeling before her in a suit and he’s holding a bouquet of carnations because he knows they’re her favourite flower. She’s overwhelmed by the shock of seeing him on the ground and the aggressive thoughts trying to punch through her consciousness telling her this might be exactly what she thinks it is. She approaches him as he clears his throat.  
  


“I’m hoping you already read the letter and didn’t just come out here because,” he begins. “So I’m just gonna go from there… but here goes: I decided a long time ago that you were _the one._ That nobody in my life would ever compare to you no matter who it was. For most of life, I was fine with casual dating because as a cop, I was pretty sure that I’d never be able to be in a serious relationship. But you took me by surprise and I fell hard and fast and I didn’t have any padding and it hurt. It broke my heart to love you so much when you were taken by someone else. But I waited and never interfered inasmuch as I could and when you broke up with him I jumped on the opportunity to tell you how I felt because it was so important to me that you knew even if you couldn’t reciprocate those feelings.  


“But you did,” he continues, averting her gaze briefly. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and loving you and waking up next to you and kissing your forehead on the rough days. I want to hold your hand and laugh at your bad jokes and watch Jeopardy with you. I want to be with you until I die.” He takes a deep breath and pulls a blue velvet box from his jacket, then opens it to reveal a ring. “Amy Santiago, will you marry me?”  


She doesn’t hesitate. She just smiles and cries and nods, and Jake almost faints in relief and happiness, but musters enough energy to put it on her finger, which proves difficult because they’re both shaking like leaves. He grabs her face between his hands and kisses her softly but passionately, and she jumps as applause erupts behind them. She turns to see the Squad standing there, some in tears, some grinning ear to ear. She realizes they had been there the whole time.  


They run over to wrap the newly engaged couple in hugs, and Holt just stands there grinning.  


Jake pulls away long enough to look at Charles. “Be my best man?” he asks.  


Charles shrieks. So, a yes.  


Rosa and Gina tackle Amy. “Bridesmaids or die,” they warn, and she just laughs and nods.  


“Obviously.”  


“Terry, be my groomsman?” Jake wonders, still clutching Amy for dear life and her not caring in the least.  


“Terry _loves_ weddings,” he shouts.  


“Hitchcock and Scully _have_ to be in charge of seating,” Amy informs Jake matter-of-factly. He doesn’t even question it and they just beam at each other.  


“And captain Holt,” Jake adds. “Would you officiate it for us? We’d be eternally grateful.”  


“I’d be happy to,” the Captain says with a warm tone.  


“I love you,” Jake says, turning back to Amy, pulling her close.  


“I love you more.”  


“Thank you for saying yes, I had a lot riding on your answer,” he jokes. She just laughs and squeezes him tighter, in disbelief that she gets to call this man her husband and best friend until death do they part.


End file.
